Blurred Lines
by TammyCat
Summary: A bad decision comes back to bite Arcee as she follows Airachnid into Decepticon territory and gets a lot closer than she ever wanted to to their devilishly handsome doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is a little bunny that hopped in my head with listening to the radio. I have also recently started watching Transformers:Prime as I'm really enjoying Knock Out.**

**Please read, enjoy and review :)**

* * *

The moment she felt the slight lurch of a ground bridge Arcee knew she had made a big mistake.

She leapt from the bridge as it deactivated with her blaster active. She rolled and came up tracking Airachnid as the Decepticon femme escaped their fight. She cursed softly as she saw Airachnid wasn't to be seen. A quick look around told her that she wasn't alone though; Arcee quickly fired off several shots, disabling the Decepticons nearest her and started running.

Corridors flashed past her as she ran; occasionally she would hear a shout as someone saw her. When she finally stopped Arcee felt beyond lost. The halls of the Decepticon ship all looked the same to her, vast purple nothingness that contained heavily armed mechs wanting to kill her.

A deep sense of vulnerability crept through Arcee as she stood in the shadows. She was trapped on the Nemesis alone. The Autobots didn't know where to find the ship and she doubted they could convince a Decepticon to open a bridge just to get them there. She needed to find her way back to their bridge generator or find a way to disable the ship's cloaking device.

Satisfied with her newly formed plan Arcee poked her head around the corner, she darted back quickly as she saw a team of Decepticons heading towards her.

"Scrap."

She activated the blades on her arms, allowing her blaster to retract. If she could deactivate these mechs without them alerting the ship she might be able to start back the way she had come. Here's hoping she could remember the way back.

She crouched behind the corner waiting for the Decepticons to get closer. She could hear the soft taps of their feet getting louder as they approached. She had one chance to take out as many as possible before they set off an alarm.

Arcee tensed, waiting for that crucial moment for her surprise attack. She was tucked into the shadows next to a brace in the wall, as hidden as possible. The first two mechs went past with one more appearing just moments later.

Judging the moment as just right, Arcee sprang out of the shadows her blades flashing in the gloom. She aimed for the back of the first Decepticon's neck, her blade sank into the vulnerable cables easily with only a muted whisper of sharp steel through pipes. The second and third dropped just quietly, their energon spreading across the dull floor. Arcee turned in time to see two more Decepticons almost on top of her. Alarm briefly crossed her face before she lunged at them.

Arcee stood over the Decepticon bodies, looking down at them in disgust. She'd had tougher fights while sparing with Bumblebee. She tipped her head back and stretched out her neck cables. A red light flashing above her made Arcee pause. Had that been flashing before? Scrap. One of the Decepticons must have activated an alarm before she cut their throats.

A quick glance around to make sure there were no mechs hurrying towards her and Arcee was bolting down a corridor. She had to move quickly now, first and foremost; she had to get off the ship. Not even her need to confront Airachnid would keep her from trying to escape. Her core demanded vengeance for Tailgate's deactivation. Her processor told her to be smart and find somewhere to hide before she came across anymore Decepticons. Her footsteps sounded loud in her audios as she skirted the hallways, trying to find a way out or a good place to lay low.

The thumping of multiple feet had Arcee backing into a doorway, her hand searching for an access pad. When the door didn't open Arcee cursed and ran back the way she had come, testing each of the doors she came across. When one finally opened she dashed inside, her blaster activating on her left arm. She sent a quick thank you to Primus that it was empty and locked the door. It looked like she had stumbled upon some sort of laboratory; it was clean and large but didn't look used. She puffed out a sigh of relief and located a safe spot to hide behind a selection of crates near a wall.

From her hidey-hole, Arcee could see the door and half of the room. She adjusted a few of the boxes to cover her more securely on the sides and over her head. It should be safe to remain here for a few hours until the search for her died off.

Arcee disliked hiding but she was alone aboard the Nemesis and she had to find a way off and back to the Autobots. She berated herself fiercely for being stupid enough to follow Airachnid through a ground bridge. What had she thought to accomplish? Ratchet had once accused her of having a death wish, maybe he was right. She did keep throwing herself into situations where deactivation was a strong possibility.

The door slid open with a quiet whoosh and Arcee's optics snapped onto the intruder.

"Scrap."

She huddled beneath her cover as a distinctive red Decepticon sauntered into the room. She couldn't describe his movement with any other word. His stride was smooth and full of confidence; he radiated arrogance even when no one was watching. He was flipping through something on a datapad as he wandered around the room. Arcee realized belatedly that this was either Knock Out's lab or the medbay. This time she cursed silently to herself. Yes, she definitely had a death wish.

Arcee almost groaned as the door opened again and Airachnid scuttled in. This had to be the worst moment of her life; trapped alone aboard a Decepticon warship with two of her enemies blocking the only escape.

"Airachnid, what brings you here? Finished playing with the Autobots already?" Knock Out's smooth voice drifted over to her. He hadn't looked up from the datapad yet.

"Oh, you know me. I love a good game of cat and mouse." The spider-femme leaned back on a table.

"Are you bringing your victims back to the ship now?"

Airachnid hissed and straightened, her extra legs flaring behind her. "Arcee followed me through the ground bridge. She has already deactivated five mechs."

Knock Out finally lifted his head, he was smirking at her. "You underestimated the Autobot again? Tut tut, what will Megatron say when he hears about this?"

"She's hiding somewhere aboard." The dark femme transformed, the clicking of her multiple legs moved around the room. "I'm doing a search of this section."

"She isn't in here, if that's why you're invading my lab." He crossed his arms over his chest.

The clicking came closer to Arcee's hiding place. She squashed the urge to stand up and take her chances with shooting the two Decepticons.

"How would you know? You were on the command deck when the alarm was activated."

He scoffed, the sound bizarrely graceful. "Airachnid, I would know if there was another mech in my personal lab. I'm not as complacent as other mechs on this ship."

Arcee cringed inside, hoping they would both leave quickly so she could escape Knock Out's lair. Only Primus knew what experiments he performed on those tables or to who they had been performed on.

Airachnid's moved out of Arcee's sight as she spoke. "That may be so, Knock Out but you can't be in two places at once. Arcee killed those mechs not far from here; she could have slipped in and be hiding right under your nose."

"Like I said, I am not complacent. My doors stay locked unless I want it otherwise."

"What are you hiding in here, Knock Out, that you need to hide from the rest of us?" There was a strange quality to her voice.

A scowl darkened his face. Arcee was startled that the cruel look didn't diminish his attractiveness at all; it simply gave him a harsher tone of beauty and her spark pulsed strongly. She was surprised with herself at her reaction; she couldn't deny that he was an attractive mech but she had never considered that she might be attracted to the Decepticon. But since she was going to die soon she might as well enjoy the view and Knock Out was a very nice view. If she ever made it back to the Autobots she would ask Ratchet to give her processor an overhaul and maybe wipe out a few memories.

"If I decide to take on an assistant you might get to find out. Until then, don't come into my laboratory, Airachnid." His voice was cold.

She hissed at him again. "If you happen to find Arcee, I want to be informed."

"If she appears magically I will summon you."

There was a tense pause as the two Decepticons regarded one another. Arcee was waiting for someone to attack when Airachnid sneered and left the room. The doors slid closed with a light hiss and Arcee relaxed behind her barricade.

She jumped when Knock Out punched a cupboard door. The loud clang reverberated through the laboratory and Arcee wondered briefly if he had put any dents in his hands.

"Slagging femme."

Arcee made herself as small as possible as the Decepticon muttered and cursed to himself, not unlike to the way Ratchet would talk to himself when he though he was alone. She smiled softly at the way the two medics were similar.

She listened as he puttered around the room, grabbing things from here and there as he moved in and out of her range of vision. He seemed to really dislike Airachnid if the things he was saying were anything to go by. Arcee felt a bizarre kinship with him as he described the ways he wanted to dismantle the Decepticon femme. She froze as his voice got closer until he was almost directly on top of her going through one of the boxes.

"Ha, she thinks I wouldn't know if someone snuck into my lab. Pathetic. If there's one thing I protect more than my paintwork it's my secrets. Isn't that right, my dear?"

The energon went cold in Arcee's pipes as she tilted her head up, Knock Out smiled down at her.

A sharp hot pain came from her back and Arcee blacked out.

* * *

**I'll dance for reviews...or maybe Knock Out will dance ;)**

**TammyCat**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: I should have put this at the start of the story but this will turn into a pure and unashamed smut piece with as much plot as I can put into her. IF you have an issues with that style of fic, please leave now. If you don't, please be patient with me as smut is one of the hardest things for me to write.**

**The rating on this fic has changed.**

**Thank you and enjoy,**

**TammyCat**

* * *

Arcee slowly came back online, her optics were hazy and her head ached. She waited for her optics to recalibrate before looking around. She was still in Knock Out's laboratory but instead of being safe behind a shield of boxes she was lying face up on a table, her hands bound on either side of her head. She shifted experimentally only to find that her feet were restrained as well and there was a band across her waist to keep her still and stop her from transforming.

"Oh good. I was hoping you would join me before I got started on you."

Arcee twisted her head back as far as she could to see Knock Out leaning against a bench wiping his hands on a rag. A tremor went through her at the dark hungry look on his face.

"What do you want?"

He shrugged negligently. "I want lots of things; enough energon to keep me going for the next few millennia, a decent lab to conduct my research in, a paintjob that never fades or scratches. Simple things. From you though, I want…."

He moved away from the bench and towards her. She tracked his across the room, her optics glued to Knock Out as her mind raced. His graceful movements made Arcee feel like she was being stalked and she wished again that she hadn't followed Airachnid. As he came closer she felt her spark started to pulse rapidly, whatever he wanted from her Arcee was sure it wouldn't be anything good. His clawed fingers trailed down the side of her face before catching her chin.

"Entertainment."

Her spark thumped as fear spread through her. She was relieved when he turned away from her again. Arcee had an idea of what Knock Out though was entertaining and she wasn't eager to participate in any of it.

He turned back and Arcee's pulse spiked again, she recognized the electrical prod in his hand. It was banned from all Autobot bases and outposts. It swamped a mechs circuitry with high voltage electricity, causing the victim excruciating pain. It was a popular torture device.

She forced her optics away from the prod and stared resolutely at the ceiling.

"Are you scared Autobot?"

"Never. Not of you."

He leaned over her, his expression curious. "Really? You do know I am medically trained. If you're not scared why is your spark pulsing so hard?" His claws wandered lazily over her chest armour. His look turned into a leer. "I can only think of one reason."

She clamped her mouth shut and glared at him. Knock Out ran two fingers over her shoulder before dropping down, his mouth next to her audio.

"I could be persuaded to make your experience far better than I originally intended."

"You make me sick." Arcee choked out even as her processor cried out for him to have mercy. She shut those thoughts down quickly. He didn't have any mercy and anything he considered merciful would undoubtedly still be horrendous.

Knock Out laughed, Arcee was mortified that she couldn't help looking at him. He was like a bright flame, all flowing beauty that deceives before burning you. His optics caught hers and Arcee was afraid he could see that she wasn't as unaffected by him as she said.

"I bring on a variety of reactions in mechs." His smile was mocking. "Although, I sincerely doubt that I repulse you. Your vitals have spiked too much for that and, like you said, you're not afraid of me."

Arcee tried to think but it seemed a lot harder as Knock Out leaned over her, his optics roving over her body and his fingers traced along the seams in her armour. Her spark pulsed in fear and anticipation. She didn't know what to expect from the Decepticon medic. If Airachnid had been the one holding her captive Arcee was certain she would have been stripped down to her protoform by now as the femme dissected her while she was still online. Knock Out on the other hand could be capable of anything. He kidnapped, attacked from behind, lied without hesitation, tortured for fun and now he had her defenceless. He didn't seem to care that she wasn't intimidated by him; he appeared to be more interested in working out how her plating went together.

Something besides fear invaded Arcee's processor as she watched the doctor. Maybe she could find a way out of her restraints if she played along with his game. He was undoubtedly handsome; she might be able to turn that to her advantage somehow. He already though she was excited by him so it probably wouldn't be too hard to get him to continue along like that.

"You're right, I'm not afraid of you, Knock Out." Her voice came out low and husky.

There was a dark gleam in his optics. "Show me how unafraid you are, little Autobot, and I might consider giving you some leniency."

Arcee froze, she was meant to instigate this? She wracked her brain to come up with some seduction techniques or at the very least a reason for why she couldn't. She wasn't a particularly touchy-feely sort of femme and had never really sought out company for anything physical. Telling herself off for being a coward, Arcee plucked up her courage and summoned Chromia as inspiration.

She smiled softly at him. "Let me up and I will."

Knock Out's answering smirk was intrigued. "Don't think I'll underestimate you like Airachnid does. I think you should be able to convince me from there."

"But I can't move." She protested. She needed to get free.

"You don't need to. I prefer you like this."

A puzzled looked crossed her face until Knock Out's descended. Her optics widened at the realization that he was going to kiss her and she had to sell that she wanted it. Arcee swallowed her fear and took the initiative, thrusting her head up to catch Knock Out's lips. She felt his surprised grin moments before he kissed her back. Heat rolled through her at the contact, a firestorm burned through her core as the kiss deepened.

She dragged Knock Out back down to the table as her neck began to ache. A soft sigh passed from her lips into him and Arcee had to give the Decepticon some credit, he knew what he was doing. She coaxed him closer, tilting her head to create greater contact between them. She was quickly losing her ability to think clearly as Knock Out devastated her senses with his kiss. He was throwing her processor into a meltdown and she wanted to return the favour.

She pulled back minutely to capture his bottom lip between her dentals and squeezed hard until he moaned against her. Looked like Knock Out like it rough, Arcee smiled internally and licked at the small bite. Knock Out's optics burned into her, his dark hunger sending shivers through her frame.

His hand pressed into her waist, running along the lines of her armour and she wanted to move into his touch but the restraints stopped her. That brought Arcee out of her sensual haze, hard, along with the realization that she might have to interface with the Decepticon if she didn't find a way out on her own.

Arcee pulled her head away from Knock Out, dragging air into her over heating body, shame swelled in her spark that she had enjoyed kissing a Decepticon so much. She shouldn't have tried to seduce a mech when she didn't have any skills or experience in that area to fight off the sensations. She was built for fighting not fragging.

Knock Out rose above her, his smirk back in place and Arcee felt anger override her shame. She swallowed the hateful retort on her tongue. The Decepticon must have noticed her struggle because he laughed and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You have such potential." He sighed. "It's a pity the Autobots are so repressed."

He turned away from her and Arcee took her chance to calm down her conflicted processor. She had no chance of escaping Knock Out while strapped down on a table. She couldn't keep flitting from aroused to angry; he'd probably just get bored and deactivate her. Or worse, summon Airachnid.

As much as Arcee would have liked to deny everything that had just happened she knew she was likely going to die on the ship and chose to be completely honest with herself. Knock Out was extremely attractive in a very dangerous way. He was a well-built machine and she would be lying if she said the opposite.

That said it was embarrassing to Arcee that her body had betrayed her mind like it did. For a femme that had never wanted to touch or be touched, she badly wanted to run her hands over Knock Out's plating and see if it really was as perfect as it looked. She wanted his hot mouth on hers, just the memory of it made her spark jolt again.

Knock Out glanced over his shoulder at her as if sensing her thoughts. The pure arrogance on his face made Arcee glare at him even when she knew it was well earned. Damn the mech!

"Would you like to go again?"

There was laughter in his voice but Arcee dismissed it. She wouldn't deny the idea of seducing the handsome mech into letting her go was appealing, if she knew anything about seduction. Getting her hands on that smooth chassis had her spark heating pleasantly.

She mentally shook her head to dispel the curious feelings Knock Out was producing in her. She had a duty to the Autobots and not even a sinfully sexy sports car was going to distract her.

Knock Out found watching the emotions crossing over the pretty Autobots' face oddly entrancing. She wasn't like the femmes on Cybertron had been before the war. She was lean and strong, made for fighting. Her body was clean lines and smooth curves; her face was expressive and flawless. Her personality shone through her optics and he wanted to see how she would look when he pushed her to her limits. She had passion, he had seen that, but she didn't know how to harness it.

"So, my way or the fun way?"

She glared up at him but he could still see some sensual heat in her optics.

Maybe both. He thought excitedly.

"I'd rather die than betray the Autobots."

Knock Out shrugged and toyed with the electro-prod.

"I don't want the Autobots. I just want to have some fun. When Airachnid finds out that I have you, she won't be so merciful."

Arcee's optics went wide as he set the prod down and picked up a bottle she wouldn't be able to identify. He grinned at her and saw tremors run through her body.

"What are you going to do?"

Knock Out gave her credit for not showing her fear. Her voice was strong and steady.

"I like to work my art on clean mechs."

Arcee watched, baffled, as the Decepticon picked up a rag and, with the thick liquid in the bottle, began to clean her. She could feel the tiny abrasives in the scrubbing solution wearing away at her paint. Arcee had no idea what was wrong with Knock Out that he was willing to spend the time tidying up her paintwork before destroying her.

After a while Arcee no longer cared where she was or what was coming. All she knew was that Knock Out was good with his hands. So very good. Her body thrummed at his ministrations, he'd scrubbed away all her old paint and recoloured her.

Arcee tried not to think about how the paint spray had made her feel or the way the brush had moved over her more delicate paintwork. It was the worst sort of torture imaginable, she could have withstood pain and degradation but this slow sensual build up was destroying her. It was making her shake and need something she shouldn't want while trapped behind enemy lines.

"There, now you are almost done."

Arcee forced her brain back to centre. She had to fight Knock Out, she had to get away from him and off the ship. But how when she was restrained? How could she escape when her body felt unable to move?

Knock Out leaned over her again. "How do you feel?"

"I won't give in to you." Arcee muttered, she was surprised when her voice came out husky.

He smiled and placed the electro-prod against her side. Arcee screamed as her body had thousands of volts forced through it. Her optics over loaded and deactivated moments before her processor did the same.

* * *

**Please review let me know what you think. The more reviews that quicker the next part goes up ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus Prime led his soldiers back into the safety of their base feeling mixed emotions. He was concerned about Arcee, she had disappeared through the Decepticon's ground bridge before any of them could have stopped her. He was also furious that she had placed herself in such a dangerous situation.

"Ratchet, can you locate Arcee's signal?"

His medic looked at him curiously before turning to the console. He tapped on the buttons, activating the appropriate screen.

"She's not showing up, Optimus. Where is she?"

"She followed Airachnid through a ground bridge. I can only guess that it led to the Nemesis." Optimus replied gravely.

Ratchet cursed softly. "Can we get her back?"

"Not without getting aboard that ship."

Bumblebee let out a series of clicks and whirrs, his optics concerned.

Bulkhead nodded behind the scout. "Yeah, how are we supposed to get onboard a ship we can't even find?"

Prime shook his head. "I don't know. We may have to lure the Decepticons into opening a ground bridge and taking our chances."

"What are the chances that Arcee has managed to avoid capture?" Ratchet asked.

"With Airachnid onboard, I can't see Arcee letting her get away even when surrounded by enemies."

Ratchet nodded. "She does have a tendency to make rash decisions when riled."

Optimus thought that was a bit of an understatement. Arcee was single-minded when she was angry, she would block out everything else around her and focus solely on her target. Prime had found a way to diffuse her relentless nature by pairing her with mechs that were far more easy-going. He knew Tailgate's and Cliffjumper's fates weighed heavily on Arcee's processor but he had hoped she was working through her grief.

This latest decision though, could possibly end in Arcee's permanent deactivation.

Soft footsteps heralded the arrival of the human children and heaviness built in Optimus' spark. He didn't want to explain to Arcee's new 'partner' that she may very well not return, or if she did not as the same femme she left as.

"You're back already? Did you kick some Decepticon butts?" Miko asked, jabbing her fist into the air.

Jack frowned and Prime waited for the inevitable. "Where's Arcee?"

There was a tense silence among the Autobots; none of them knew what to say. Optimus could see that Raf and Miko were just realising they were missing a member.

"She is aboard the Nemesis." Optimus replied.

"The Nemesis?...Wait, the Decepticon warship? How did she get there?" The human boy demanded.

"She followed Airachnid when she bailed." Bulkhead replied.

"We're going to rescue her right? How?"

"When we have a plan we will do everything we can to bring Arcee back."

"I want to help."

Optimus shook his head. "No, Jack. Although you have met them, you do not know the extent of what the Decepticons are capable of."

Jack glared up at him. "Whatever they are capable of they are doing to her right now."

Optimus didn't want to agree with Jack but he had a point. They didn't know if Arcee was a prisoner or just a stowaway. If she had been captured he didn't want to think of what the poor femme was going through.

...

Arcee writhed as hot pain tore through her body again and again. She tried to get as far away from her tormentor as possible but she was still restrained on the table. She thought she heard someone speaking but couldn't make out the words as her head was full of white noise. Her air pumps were labouring as they tried to drag enough cool air into her body to counteract the effect of the electrical pulses. She screamed again as the prod was placed against a transformation seam; causing lightening to arc over her systems.

When the pain finally subsided Arcee forced her optics online and glared at the Decepticon. The lustful look on his face sent terror through Arcee's already battered processor.

"I'll kill you." She whispered hoarsely.

"Tsk, that's not how you beg for mercy. You were doing so much better before." He replied, twisted humour showing on his lips.

Arcee tried to remember begging but could only recall pain and screaming. She acknowledged that she may have begged for her life but she put it down to duress. "I swear, if I get out of here I will kill you."

He shrugged off her comment and tapped the offline prod in his palm. "While you're still able to, let's get some answers. Where is the Autobot base?"

Arcee's optics narrowed. "I thought you didn't want the Autobots."

"I don't but it would be remiss of me not to question you."

"I won't tell you anything."

Knock Out shrugged again and smiled at her. "Now that's out of the way, we can get back to what we were doing."

Arcee's spark chilled at the anticipatory look and she wished she'd kept her mouth shut. She braced her systems for more electro-prod induced pain. The shock wasn't as harsh as the previous ones had been but it still made her body thrash and brought a cry of pain to her vocaliser.

...

Knock Out watched as Arcee's body arched on his table, unable to do anything else as her systems were swamped with power. He loved the way her body moved as she tried to get away from the prod. She twisted and strained and Knock Out couldn't resist making a quick recording for his private files. He had removed the restraint from around her middle while she had been offline; it now provided him with an uninhibited view of the sensual writhing Arcee was performing in front of him.

When he withdrew the prod she collapsed again, her air intakes running loudly in the otherwise quiet lab. Knock Out calmed his own systems before speaking.

He cupped her face in his hand and turned her to him. "Where are you from?"

Her optics flickered. "What?"

"What part of Cybertron did you originate from?"

Confusion crossed her face. "Why would you want to know that?"

He pressed the prod against her hip and drank in the way her face reacted. Optics and mouth went wide with shock, the extra electricity in her system made the metal of her face shine.

He pulled the prod back. "Where?"

She panted as she tried to force cool air into her body. "Simfur. I was created in Simfur."

"See, that wasn't so hard. Were you created before or after the war started?"

She glared. "Go frag yourself."

He sighed and reapplied the prod. It sent a shiver through his chassis the way she strained against his hand. The prod dropped away again.

"Come now, Arcee, surely you know how this works. You answer the questions and it stops hurting so much."

The venomous look she sent him didn't have the effect on him that she would have liked. He leaned down and kissed her roughly while at the same time reactivating the prod. He revelled in the way she gasped against his mouth, her breathy moans as she thrashed under his hands.

He was sure she wouldn't like the way her engine kicked into a higher gear as he deepened the kiss. His own revved to match hers and Knock Out was rewarded with another moan.

He didn't bother to control his revving engine as he let her go. Her optics were dazed but he knew she could feel his reaction.

Her optics focused and shot daggers at him. "You sick piece of slag, is this how you get your kicks?"

Knock Out didn't answer, he simply smiled and asked. "When did you arrive on Earth?"

Arcee looked ready to mouth him off again and Knock Out raised the electro-prod. He almost wished she would, just to see the brilliant way her optics lit up before offlining.

"Two Earth years ago."

"Good." Knock Out crooned as he lowered the shock rating and applied the prod to her torso once again.

When her body settled back on the table Arcee growled. "I thought you were going to stop if I answered your questions."

"I believe I said it would stop hurting as much. Every answer you give me, that I like, the voltage will go down."

"So, I'm getting shocked every time anyway?"

Knock Out's grin was devious. "The better the answer, the more I reduce the voltage."

...

Arcee focused her brain on understanding what Knock Out was saying. She was struggling through a haze of pain brought on by the Decepticon's gleeful use of the electro-prod. She turned her head from side to side to help clear her processor. Thankfully Knock Out had been partially truthful and had lowered the voltage for that last shock; it hadn't scrambled her wits completely.

"What do you consider a good answer?" Arcee didn't like the rough tone in her voice.

Knock Out's optics shone and he smiled as if she had pleased him by paying attention. Not that she wanted to please him, her processor brought up the memory of his kiss when he'd shocked her.

_Liar_. Her processor whispered but Arcee ignored it.

"The more information the better, understand."

Arcee nodded.

"What is there to do for fun on this mudball?"

She frowned for a moment. He wanted to know what? This Decepticon was bizarre. She chose a subject he would like. "Driving on the racing tracks is good. You can go fast and some have decent layouts. Sometimes the humans even give you a good race."

He nodded thoughtfully and brought the prod down on her thigh. Arcee gasped as electricity lanced through her body, it was less again but still registered high on her pain threshold. She clenched her dentals to avoid crying out.

"What do you do for fun?"

Again about her? She'd tell him her life's story if he would release her, preferably on the ground near the Autobots.

"I drive, just anywhere. This world can be quite beautiful for an organic planet."

He didn't hesitate with the prod. She stiffened and arched as the pain spread through her. It was lessened again but not enough for Arcee to be able to ignore it. When it stopped there was a radial heat coming from where the prod touched her, almost soothing the pain.

"Why are you so determined to destroy Airachnid?"

Arcee tensed at this question. She didn't really want to reveal why she hated the spider-femme so much.

The electro-prod sparked menacingly above her head and she swallowed her misgivings.

"She killed my partner." Arcee replied after a pause.

She cried out as the prod shocked her again. The pain increased from the last shock. She cursed him softly as the pain receded.

"Your lover?'

Fire burned in her optics. "What was that? I gave you your answer."

He shrugged. "I didn't like it. She killed your lover so now you hunt her?"

Arcee kept her mouth shut. None of this was his business, she revised her earlier thought about giving him her life's history. He could go choke on bad energon.

"I have no problem going back to the beginning."

She gritted her dentals hard. "I will destroy her because she murdered my partner mercilessly. Tailgate wasn't my lover, he was my partner."

Knock Out blinked at her, for a moment he seemed confused. "You're fighting for a dead mech who never overloaded you?"

Disgust filled Arcee's brain and she glared at the Decepticon. She sneered. "I don't have to interface with a mech to care about them."

Arcee knew the electro-prod was coming and forced her optics to stare into Knock Out's defiantly through the pain even as her body thrashed.

She panted as the electricity eased. "I will not break for you."

Knock Out leaned in close, his lips at the corner of her mouth. "I think you'll do lots of things you think you shouldn't."

A shiver rolled through her chassis. Damn the mech!

Knock Out raised the prod again and Arcee tensed, waiting for its contact.

"Don't you have to ask me a question first?"

He smiled in a way that concerned her. "How do you like this?"

Her body bowed and twisted as the prod moved over her. She knew what Knock Out wanted and she gave it to him.

"It hurts."

"And this?"

The charge eased off to a more manageable level while still making Arcee shake and strain away from it.

"Less! Damn you!"

She heard him chuckle and the voltage lessened dramatically. The abrupt change caused her circuits to short out momentarily, when they came back on Arcee was surprised by the moan coming from her throat. The electrical charge was now low, sending soothing sensations through her where Knock Out had been the most aggressive.

"Now how does it feel?"

Her voice stuttered as he applied pressure on a seam in her side. "G-g-good."

He dragged a claw down her cheek. "That's a good girl. Tell me all about it."

Arcee couldn't control her body as Knock Out pressed the prod against her; she arched into the sensations now instead of away from them.

...

Knock Out watched his experiment with interest. Arcee's body rose and fell through the electrical charges. He increased the voltage and enjoyed the way she cried out to him.

There was heat, surprise and the promise of violence in her voice as she called out his name. He guessed that she wanted him to lower the charge again but Knock Out didn't. He wanted to watch as she coiled and bowed, the way her face scrunched to fight the pain and then relaxed as she let it flow through her. It was addictive.

Knock Out continued his game for several more minutes, bringing down the voltage to a level that would excite her systems before increasing it to a more painful high. He varied the voltage degrees until he saw that she couldn't take much more. Her body had so much excess energy running through it that it would start shutting down systems and she would offline… or overload.

His engine rumbled excitedly and Knock Out grinned hungrily. He would definitely enjoy making the serious little femme overload. If her reactions to the electro-prod were anything to go by, he couldn't wait to see what she looked like as she let everything go. His engine growled in anticipation and, unwilling to deny himself any sort of luxury, Knock Out took advantage of Arcee's disorientated state.

He claimed her mouth completely, she tasted like static electricity, energon and heat and he was hooked. He pulled back to nip at her lips, trying to coax a response as her processor was still trying to gather itself. Knock Out groaned when Arcee finally gave him what he wanted, it started as small twitches in her lips and grew until she was matching him for every bite and penetrating kiss.

He grinned against Arcee's mouth when she arched up into his hands as he explored the contours of her plating, relishing the moans and gasps he trapped between them

An insistent beeping drew Knock Out away from his more than pleasant task. The distraction came from his lab security systems. He swore violently before looking over at Arcee who was watching him in return, the hunger in her optics making him groan in frustration.

"We're about to have a visitor, my dear."

Her optics widened slightly and flicked to the door. "Can't you get rid of them?"

The husky tone of her voice sent hot pulses from his spark through his chassis. "If it was Breakdown, yes, but this 'Con is slightly more persistent."

He returned to Arcee's side and removed a panel on her hip. She twisted in his grip. "Stop squirming or I'll give you to Airachnid."

She froze, allowing him to finish removing the panel, his claws dipped into the delicate circuitry there causing Arcee to flinch.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm removing some of your plating." He replied as he detached a shoulder piece.

Why?"

"Because I'm not finished with you yet." He sent her a heated look and was rewarded with a tremble under his hands.

Knock Out controlled the revving of his engine and collected the electro-prod. He would have to use it on Arcee again but he had no issue with that. Her engine hiccupped when he placed the prod next to her head and he covered his smile. The little femme wasn't as revolted by his pleasures as she would have him believe.

The doors slid open and Airachnid entered, her purple optics zeroing in on the Autobot strapped to his table. A sneer grew on her lips as she came closer to the table.

"I came to see what the screams were and I find you playing with my Autobot."

Knock Out smiled as charmingly as he could. "Airachnid, you could have just asked to come in you didn't need to be hacking at my system for the last twenty minutes."

Airachnid didn't seem fazed that he knew what she had been doing. "I thought we had a deal, Knock Out. You were to give me Arcee if you found her."

He picked up the prod. "I believe what I said was if she appears magically I would inform you. She did not."

He saw the way Airachnid took in the restraints, missing panels and electro-prod. A dark amusement shone in her optics and Knock Out placed a hand across Arcee's hips, his thumb resting inside the open panel. He could feel heat radiating from the components beneath and hoped his own reaction was hidden from the annoying Decepticon femme.

"I can appreciate the trouble you've gone through, Knock Out, but I'll take her from here." Airachnid placed herself opposite him across the table. Across Arcee's body.

Knock Out smiled again. "I'm not quite done with her, but you're free to have whatever is left when I am."

The body under his hand shivered momentarily. He glanced down and was pleased to see the Autobot still had enough wits to feign unconsciousness. He didn't want Airachnid trying to get answers out of his Autobot.

"What good is she to you offline?"

"Recovering." Knock Out countered. He made the electro-prod spark. "I like to stretch out my interrogations."

Airachnid's optics narrowed slightly, her hand trailed along Arcee's arm. "Perhaps I could help you with your interrogation."

Knock Out paused as if considering the offer until the body under his hand tensed again. He suppressed his grin; he enjoyed the reactions his Autobot gave him. "I prefer to work alone, I'm sure you understand."

The Decepticon femme bared her dentals at him. "Watch yourself, Knock Out. Arcee has a talent for escaping."

With that Airachnid turned on her heel and left the laboratory. The doors closed behind her with a muffled whoosh and Knock Out reset the locks. It would take far longer for her to break in next time.

When he turned back to the table, Arcee was watching him. Her bright blue optics with their band of pink were staring at him, fire and fear mixing in their luminescent depths.

"Back to hating me again?"

"I never stopped." She quirked a brow. "She'll be back, you know that."

He nodded. "She will but not before we're done…Now, where were we?"

Heat and anger glared up at him contradicting the tremor that ran through her body. Knock Out traced the lines in her armour from her knee to her shoulder and back down; delighting in the twitches and shudders Arcee was trying to control.

"You told Airachnid that you knew everything that happened in your lab." The last word came out on a gasp.

"Yes." He tested the restraints on her feet.

"You knew I was hiding in here?"

"Of course."

"How?"

Knock Out smiled as he rounded the table. "I was on the command deck when your victims sounded the alarm. I knew you couldn't have gotten far so I shut down the level, leaving only my door open."

"If you knew I was here, why didn't you give me to Airachnid?"

Knock Out leaned over her, his face upside down above her. "I wanted to play with the pretty Autobot alone."

...

Arcee felt hot waves of embarrassment flow into her energy field while at the same time heat of a different kind rushed through her body. That Knock Out thought she was pretty appealed to her vanity and sent pleasurable tingles through her. The Autobots weren't the kind of mechs who noticed whether she was looking her best or even that she was an attractive femme; they focused more on her ability as a soldier and asset to the cause.

Usually Arcee was fine with that; she fought hard to be seen as an integral member of the team but with Knock Out looking at her with hot optics and slight smile had her wanting to be seen as the desirable femme he seemed to think she was. Her thoughts flew back to the moments before Airachnid's arrival and her systems heated again. Knock Out was far too skilful with his surgeon's hands and experienced kiss.

From where she lay, Arcee had two choices; she could fight and probably die very painfully, or she could give in to the Decepticon and potentially live to fight another day. She would feel dirty and ashamed afterwards but she could deal with that then, now she just needed to survive.

Her spark pulsed eagerly, she knew which option it wanted to take. Part of her wanted Knock Out to touch her again, make her forget why she had come onto the ship. She recalled trying to get closer to him as he'd kissed her so fiercely and her chassis shook with want.

"What do you plan to do with me?" She asked softly.

He chuckled, the sound going straight through Arcee's core. "If you don't know, I'd be more than happy to educate you." His claws traced along her shoulders, dipping into bare circuitry on one side.

Arcee smiled slowly, her optics darkening as they roved over his face in a seductive glide. "I mean, could we come to an arrangement for my participation?"

One brow rose and Arcee held in her hope that Knock Out would consider what she had to say. Her plan depended on him cooperating.

...

Knock Out controlled the vibrations of his aroused systems. He prized his control but this Autobot was stretching it. The thought of Arcee willingly giving in to him was just as arousing as the thought of her fighting him. He could imagine her stretched out beneath him, saying his name as she writhed.

It would put his finish in less danger as well.

"What would you want in return for your willing participation?" Knock Out couldn't stop the roughness in his voice.

"The chance of escaping this ship."

"And if I decline?"

She smirked, making Knock Out's spark jump in his chest. "I'll fight you with everything I have and do my best to trash your very pretty paintjob."

He looked down at the lovely face below his and considered her request. He had no issue with destroying the Autobot once he'd had his fun with her but keeping her alive had potential. The torment he could wreak on her alone brought a smile to his face, if he performed well enough she might even come back for more. The idea of her abandoning the Autobots in the middle of the night to frag him sent shivers through his body.

Then there was her threat. Even restrained Arcee could do plenty of damage to him that he didn't want to explain to Breakdown later. He had no doubt that pushing Arcee to her limits would leave some faint scratches, especially since she wouldn't be fighting him. He suddenly wanted to see the blue femme pushed to her breaking point and beyond, he wanted to see how she came out on the other side.

"Agreed. You give in to me now and I'll give you the opportunity to escape later."

He watched the way her optics darkened; he was going to enjoy this. Knock Out descended, his mouth claiming hers hotly. His spark pulsed sharply as she responded immediately, opening her mouth to let him in. From his position, bent over the top of the table, Knock Out had easy access to Arcee's body. He reached forward to run his hands along her sleek lines, tracing and memorising the way her body moved under his touch. Her chest rose to meet his hands and he groaned against her lips.

Desire shook his frame as he pulled away reluctantly. Arcee whimpered and Knock Out had to force himself away from the temptation she presented, her body laid out in front of him like a feast. Her optics promising him a range of delights he hadn't had a chance to sample in millions of years.

Promising himself many pleasures for being able to control his need, Knock Out moved to the side of the table and played with the controls there. He forced cool air through his systems as the table began to move. Arcee's startled cry sent another bolt of hot need through his spark.

Damn the femme for being so delicious.

He waited impatiently as the table finished its movements, tilting up on one side to a seventy-five degree angle. Knock Out was thankful he had used his smaller examination table as Arcee dropped, bringing her to his height. She hung suspended by her wrists, her body now resting closer to her bolted down feet, her knees bent to take the slack. Knock Out growled hungrily as he eyed her, his engine revving as she settled into this new position and challenged him with her optics.

...

Arcee tried not to think about what she was doing, it was surprisingly easy as Knock Out had the ability to scatter her processor when he kissed her.

Her spark ached with need and she tried to calm her systems as the table she was on started to move. Her head rose and she yelped as she felt her body start to slide towards her feet. The table jolted to a stop and Arcee adjusted to be more comfortable, her arms were stretched out as her body had descended and her legs were now bent shoulder width apart, leaving her feeling very vulnerable.

She looked around and caught Knock Out's gaze. Damn the mech but he was stunning to look at. Broad shoulders, narrow hips and long legs. He really was a well-built machine and Arcee's engine growled at the knowledge that he would soon be hers.

The residual heat from before Airachnid's poorly timed visit ignited in her spark, sending an aching need through her systems. She wanted Knock Out where she could get her hands on him, figuratively speaking.

"Are you just going to stare or get over here?" She asked, her voice husky with need.

Arcee felt some satisfaction as she saw a tremor roll through the Decepticon. Her optics widened as he approached with a predatory gleam in his optic. His answering growl sent shivers of heat through her core. Arcee's shook as Knock Out's hands ran up her legs, her spark pulsing rapidly in her chest.

There was a triumphant gleam in his optics that she chose to ignore. He knew the reactions he was causing in her body so she didn't see the point in pretending otherwise. His charming smile increased the heat running through her body, cooling fans kicked in to combat the rising temperature.

Then he was there, pushing his body between her knees and claiming her lips hungrily. His hand around her throat made her feel vulnerable in a disturbingly sexy way.

He moved over her, dominating her smaller frame with ease, Arcee groaned into the hard kiss, her body pressing up into his. He tasted dark and hot, Arcee's mind whirled with the provocative sensations.

A moan welled in her throat only to be caught by Knock Out's mouth. He took her responses, demanded them as if they were his due and she gave them to him unashamedly.

Arcee arched her neck to create more contact between them; pushing her chest against his and forcing her neck harder into his hand. She thrilled at the sounds of metal rubbing on metal. It was a sensual harmony that made her shake. She wanted more and tightened her legs around his hips in her need.

His mouth left hers and Arcee onlined her optics. There was a dark promise in Knock Out's gaze that made her question her plan momentarily. He had a leased wildness about him that made her spark pulse eagerly while her processor squirmed.

His hands moved from her throat, up to her mouth. His clawed thumb traced the outline of her lips. Arcee trembled, he could hurt her right now and no one would ever know what happened to her. His optics gave nothing away; they burned with desire and want. His mouth wore that infuriatingly arrogant smile that suited him so well.

The hand that wasn't moving torturously over her mouth gripped at her hip, pulling her body sharply away from the table. Arcee cried out at the swift contact of their bodies. Knock Out's lips replaced his claws and she burned. His touch was everywhere, making her melt into him. She fought the rising desire enough to push her own demands onto him, using her legs and lips move him the way she wanted.

She pulled away from him. "Release my hands."

Knock Out's mouth moved to her neck, tugging and licking at the cables there. Arcee moaned and couldn't stop tilting her head to give him greater access. Her head spun as he made small bites along the sensitive pipes.

"Why do you need hands?" His voice was rough.

"So I can touch you."

His head came up, red optics staring into her blue ones. There was an unspoken demand in his optics.

She answered it. "I want to touch you, Knock Out. I need to touch you."

A small satisfied smiled lifted her lips as a strong shiver ran through his body and into hers.

...

Arcee's confession sparked a furious hunger deep in Knock Out. He'd had lovers over the years, countless faces that he couldn't have remembered if he'd tried, but none of them had looked him in the optics with no fear and said they wanted him. There had always been some fear for what would come after or for what he was about to do to them. He couldn't be sure if she was so immersed in her arousal that she didn't care what happened or if she actually trusted him.

Pushing the disturbing thoughts away, Knock Out plundered Arcee's lips in a kiss meant to dominate and control. To prove he had power over her and humiliate her little Autobot spark. She did the unexpected; she accepted his supremacy then gave it right back. Bound by wrist and ankle, she was still able to gain some ground on him and that astonished Knock Out.

He reached up and released one of her hands. Her small fingers immediately fell to his face, tracing the lines in his plating and making Knock Out shake. She pushed his head back slightly and he saw her smirk.

"That's my good Decepticon."

He quirked a brow at her even as the husky edge of her voice send hot need rippling through him.

"Now don't move."

Knock Out tensed but was held in place by her knees tightening on either side of his hips. He bit back a groan at the sweet pressure she was putting on the sensors there. Her free hand trailed over his body with abandon, dipping into the breaks in his armour and smoothing over his plating. She was making his spark heat up sharply with her sweetly seductive touches.

Her arm snaked around his back and pulled him in close so that their chests touched. Her optics were darkened with desire and his engine roared with the need to end this torture. He slipped a hand behind her neck and angled her head so he could properly take what he wanted from her.

...

Arcee's spark pulsed so rapidly she was sure her chest armour would soon separate to relieve the pressure. Knock Out was once again wreaking havoc on her senses with a demanding kiss, his glossa forcing hers to tangle and dance to keep some control.

Clawed fingers brushed across her chest, sneaking under the blue armour to the silver beneath. Arcee arched and ground against him as he touched the edge of her interface panel. Short sharp puffs of air were pushed from her as she tried to delay the inevitable.

"Give it to me, Arcee."

The harsh gravel of his voice sent streaks of heat through her spark and she cried out as he continued to probe at the panel.

Arcee brought her hand up to search out his as well. Using his body language to tell her where to search, her slender fingers found the lip of his interface. Knock Out hissed against her mouth and Arcee grinned, she would have him first.

Using the pads of her fingers she massaged the heating panel, making the Decepticon growl against her. Arcee smiled into the kiss, pushing her head forward to take some of the power from Knock Out's hands. She bit into his lower lip lightly, just enough to make his engine rev harder, while still coaxing the interface panel open with smooth strokes.

Suddenly the patch of metal snapped open and Arcee's fingers dipped in to stroke the cable and port, her small fingers just able to fit in the top of the port. Heat flashed through her at the victory, Knock Out was still trying to pry her panel open. His mouth left hers to trail down to her neck, nipping at the sensitive cables. Energon pumped molten in her pipes and Arcee gave the command to release the internal locks. Her interface panel snapped open, the tips of Knock Out's claws immediately exploring the new area.

Arcee cried out as he played with the cable, his claws roved across the jack end. He pulled it free of its housing and she shuddered as a new kind of sensation rolled through her. She looked down at her exposed intimacy in Knock Out's claws. She didn't know how to interpret these new feelings, they were far more intense than anything that had come before and Arcee felt the first stirrings of unease in her spark.

Sharp claws touched her chin and brought her optics up to meet burning red ones.

...

Knock Out watched a flurry of emotions in the femme's optics. Her expressive face only now showing the fear he had been expecting before. But why now? She had known what would happen when she agreed to give in to him.

"Have you done this before, little one?" He asked as he caressed the cable in his hands.

She shivered against him but didn't break optic contact. He could see the truth in her optics even as she opened her mouth. Whatever she had been about to say froze on her glossa as Knock Out dipped his head and kissed the jack. Her optics went wide, as if she couldn't believe what he was doing.

An extreme sense of satisfaction flooded his spark; he would be the one to initiate Arcee into the wonderful world of overloads and interfacing. He held the untouched cable, almost tenderly and grinned; the Autobot had no idea what he could do to her. She didn't know the sensation of having another deep inside her, experiencing the pleasure of both partners as electricity raced through their systems. Touch would become even more stimulating as they felt what they were doing to their partner.

He pulled the end of her cable into his mouth, lightly sucking on the sensitive tip. Arcee shook and whimpered as she watched him play with her. His glossa flicked the jack and she jolted against him, crying out sharply. Knock Out could feel the heat from her spark radiating into him, almost burning where his chest was pressed to her.

"Please…please." Arcee's voice was strained.

"Please, what?" He crooned.

Her head shook. "I don't know."

"Look at me." Knock Out commanded, her optics locking onto his. "I want you to remember who took you first."

A shaky gasp came from Arcee as he carefully inserted her jack into his port. His head snapped back as her energy flooded his body. It was hot and smooth, running through his systems like the finest high-grade energon. He could taste Arcee's essence in the energy, her unique flavour that had Knock Out's head spinning.

Pulling himself under control, Knock Out withdrew his own jack and plugged it into Arcee's port as carefully as he could. Blue optics widened impossibly and her mouth opened on a silent scream. Her freed hand clung to his shoulder as she thrashed under the influx of energy he was pouring into her.

He stilled and waited for her to assimilate the power and calm slightly, she wouldn't be able to remain still as she had not developed a barrier to direct the spark-energy flow yet. Knock Out reduced the amount of data running through his cable, enjoying the stunned expression on her face.

...

Arcee shuddered once more as she finally managed to partially overcome the energy pulsing through her. A rough line of coding helped stem the flow. The feelings were amazing; she revelled in the extreme pleasure, wanting it to take her wherever it led.

Her optics opened and focused on the mech looming over her, an expression of pleasure on his handsome face. Arcee's air intakes stuttered as fresh arousal swamped her systems.

He jolted against her, lighting up sensors where they touched. She cried out as the new sensations rocked her.

"Don't move, don't think." Knock Out growled through gritted dentals.

Arcee felt a phantom essence in her mind, it moved swiftly towards the coding she had hastily written to block the overwhelming pleasure coming from Knock Out. Curiously, she knew it was the Decepticon in the head reinforcing the barrier and rewriting some sections of code. He felt dark and confident, moving through her like lightening. It took all her willpower not to lean into him.

A harsh sigh caught her attention, drawing her optics to Knock Out's face. Dark red optics gazed into hers. The arrogant smile was back and Arcee couldn't stop herself from returning it. She could feel the give and take of data through their interface cables, the sharp and sweet taste of another spark so close to her own.

"Is this it?" She asked softly.

Knock Out chuckled; the vibrations sent her head wheeling. "No, now I can show you all the fun bits."

He brought his hand up and dragged the back of a knuckle down her cheek, neck and across her chest. Pleasure exploded in Arcee's body, darting from the contact point to her spark and through the interface.

"Primus!"

His smiled grew wider, his voice edged with need. "Touch me."

Arcee tentatively touched just below the rise of his shoulder, skimming her hand down his chest. His body shook and she was stunned as data flowed into her, she could feel her hand moving over his and well as what he was feeling at her touch. The mix was intoxicating.

His hands gripped her hips and he ground their frames together, Arcee moaned from the influx of energy. She could feel what Knock Out was feeling as she writhed against him. He was in her mind, sharing thoughts and whispering erotic suggestions.

Arcee was mindless with pleasure, her whole body flooded with Knock Out's essence. She could taste his spark as he started an assault against her body and mind. He pushed energy from his body into hers with hard thrusts, his body moving in motion with his mind. Arcee arched against him loving the feel of his body, the way they moved in harmony, the shudders that made her shake in response as power flowed between them.

Her free hand clung to him desperately as her spark began to heat almost to the point of meltdown. Her optics locked onto his in shock. She called out to Knock Out as the unfamiliar surge took over in her chest.

...

Knock Out ravaged her mouth as he felt the backflow of energy increase around his spark, he rolled his hips up against Arcee's, her body bowed and rubbed back. Knock Out threw his head back as his spark seemed to implode in his chest, the backlash of spark-energy slammed through his body and into Arcee. He forced his optics open to watch as his little Autobot experienced her first overload.

Heat continued to ravage his systems as he watched amazement and pleasure play over her face, his thrust another wave over energy into her just to see her mouth drop open in a silent scream. It was beautiful. Her optics were wide and so bright, the plating of her face shone and her body couldn't stop moving as his spark continued to push the leftover energy into her body.

Slowly Knock Out felt his body draining, he dug his claws into the table above her head to stop from falling as his legs weakened.

Arcee's head rolled into him, her optics dim in the aftermath of her overload. Knock Out grinned and rested his helm against the table, letting himself bask in the glow of an explosion. He felt soft lips on his cheek before his drifted into recharge.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I hope you enjoyed the smexiness, please let me know what you think.**

**Remember, Knock Out may still dance for you if you review ;)**

**TammyCat**


	4. Chapter 4

**First, thank you so much for your reviews, fav's and follows. I hope you continue to enjoy where this story is going.**

**On that note, the bunnies have appeared and apparently there is a plotline developing. I don't know where we're going but hey, it's an adventure. A sexy, sexy adventure.**

* * *

Arcee's optics onlined slowly, her internal warning system informed her that she was low on energon and would need to refuel soon. She wasn't surprised; the way she had been used by Knock Out had been savage. Arcee was partially surprised that he hadn't put her into stasis. Three overloads in the space of a few hours had wrung their systems dry. She vaguely recalled Knock Out recharging against her briefly in-between bouts.

She shuttered her optics again, trying to block out the memories of what had happened. They crept unwelcome into her processor; the feeling of his hands on her, under her plating, his lips on hers, the sharp pleasure of jacking in and the sensual climb that came after. The image of Knock Out's face during overload locked in the forefront her processor. She swore softly as she felt her spark heat in response.

Damn the mech!

She forced her mind away by looking around the lab, it was tidy. No unnecessary clutter or dust. Figures that the Decepticon medic would be just as habitually clean as Ratchet. It was comforting in a weird sort of way; she could almost imagine Ratchet coming through the doors.

She flicked her optics to the doors in question and tilted her head to hear better. She was sure she had heard something just before. It was faint but Arcee was certain she had heard something.

The sound came again, a faint scratching, and she frowned. What was that? It couldn't be Knock Out, he would just saunter in as if he were lord of the ship. Besides, he had left not too long ago for his berth. Her optics widened as his taunting laughter echoed through her head.

"_You'll be fine here, won't you, dear? I'm afraid I can't stay; our spider friend is waiting for me to leave... Best of luck, little Autobot." _

He'd grinned at her in that infuriating way of his, drinking from an energon cube that made her mouth water. Then he'd left, Arcee would have screamed at him but she hadn't had the energy to do so.

She was at least partially grateful that he'd locked the doors to give her a chance to recuperate before Airachnid's arrival. Arcee heard the sound again and tested her bonds, her wrists rattled in a way that told her Knock Out had made good on his promise. Her feet were another matter; she would have to do those herself.

Damn the mech!

Judging her time to escape as minimal, Arcee withdrew her hands from the bindings and sat up. Her whole body protested the movement, abused cables pulled taught and the circuitry exposed by the missing panels on her shoulder and hip screamed. She clenched her denta tightly and hunched down to her feet.

The bolts that kept her in place were standard issue and Arcee had no difficulty removing them. She sheered of the bolts at the head using the table edge as leverage and placed the heads back in the holes. She made sure the restraints didn't look tampered with before she lay back down and placed her hands back in their bonds.

She kept her optics offline as she heard the doors whish open, the sound loud in the silence. Light clicking heralded Airachnid's approach and Arcee contained her shiver of disgust. She hated having to wait for the Decepticon femme to get close, she wanted to lash out now and get as far away from her as possible. Unfortunately, Arcee's best chance for escape was to take Airachnid by surprise and that meant waiting until the last moment.

She could practically feel the cold purple optics roving over her, a hand touched her wrist lightly and Arcee exploded.

Airachnid's triumphant laugh was cut short as Arcee slammed a fist into her face. The Decepticon fell backwards, her face shocked and dented. Arcee didn't waste time as she jumped on the femme, tearing into armour and wiring hoping to disable her enough to get away. She grabbed one of the spindly spider legs before Airachnid got a chance to recover and jumped back over the table. Airachnid screeched as her leg was pulled unmercifully, almost coming free from her body. Arcee contained her satisfaction at Airachnid's scream as she smashed the leg into the table edge, bending it at an almost ninety degree angle.

Arcee darted to the side as Airachnid struggled to get back on her feet. With her leg damaged she would be less agile while transformed but still quick and dangerous. Looking around quickly, Arcee's gaze landed on the electro-prod. Had Knock Out left it there for her?

She shook that thought away and grabbed the prod as Airachnid advanced on her. The scuttling sound of her remaining good legs never failed to send chills through Arcee's chassis. Arcee dodged a blow, sliding around the enraged Decepticon.

"Hold still, Arcee, and I might make your death quick."

She ducked under another charge by Airachnid and jabbed the electro-prod into the femme's abdomen. Arcee winced at the shriek that assaulted her audios; she pressed the prod in harder and increased the voltage. Airachnid's vocaliser shorted out and Arcee allowed herself a smile as the femme collapsed.

Arcee stood over her enemy and sneered at the still twitching frame. It wouldn't take too much to finally deactivate the femme; a quick slash across her neck to remove her head from her body and a hard stomp to destroy her processor.

Arcee was trying to reactivate her weapons systems when an alarm went off. The room was suddenly covered in flashing red light and she knew she had to get out before any of the Decepticons found her. With a regretful glance at the fallen Decepticon, Arcee ran out into the corridor.

She stealthily made her way towards the ground bridge. Knock Out had told her the quickest route during their last interface session. No doubt he had expected her to be too far gone in the pleasure to hear what he was saying, slagging glitch. But hear him she did, mostly.

She shook her head to focus; lack of energy was making her thoughts fuzzy and thick. She needed to get off the ship or find some energon.

Pushing away from the wall she was leaning on, Arcee continued down the hallway. It looked exactly the same as when she had come through before but this time she knew where she was going…mostly.

The sound of heavy footsteps had her hiding in a doorway; she sagged against the metal as a troop of Vehicons hurried past her. Arcee clutched the electro-prod to her chest, without being able to activate her weapons system all she had was the prod. She thanked Primus that the Decepticons were proving to be as stupid as they looked when they didn't notice her on the ground.

Arcee reviewed the instructions Knock Out had given her while consciously pushing away the other memories that came with it. She had two more corridors to go down and a door on the right would lead her to the ground bridge.

She pushed air through her systems and stood shakily. She would definitely need energon as soon as she made it to safety. Her footsteps were slow as she moved through the ship. The lack of guards was disconcerting but Arcee didn't have the energy to worry about it, everything she had left was scanning the hallways ahead of her and keeping her upright. She paused to rest at an intersection, peeking around her to make sure there was no one hunting her. One more stretch before the door, she could just see the edge of the doorway from her position.

A tired smile grew on her face as she started forwards again. Her vision narrowed until all she could see was the doorway. Unessential systems had already shut down automatically when there was no power to run them, now Arcee purposefully shut down other, more necessary systems that were draining her.

Arcee didn't register that she had made it until the doors had closed behind her and she was facing the ground bridge. With a soft sigh she locked the doors and made her way to the control panel. She couldn't send herself back to base, that would be stupid; instead Arcee entered the first set of coordinates that she could remember.

The familiar hum of a ground bridge powering up gave Arcee a great deal of relief. The sound of the doors opening didn't. She spun around as she stood on the edge of the bridge, Knock Out and Breakdown glared at her from the doorway. With one last burst of energy, Arcee threw herself backwards and aimed the electro-prod at the control panel. The prod landed just off centre but did the job of shorting out the bridge. Arcee was rewarded with a stunned Knock Out watching her disappear.

She landed hard on the sandy ground, satisfaction thrumming through her circuits that she had successfully escaped the Decepticon warship alive. She might be on the verge of a full system shut down but she was alive.

Staring up at the bright blue sky Arcee touched the side of her head, hoping her communications were working again.

"Arcee to base. Please come in."

There was a moment of static before she heard. :_Arcee! Where have you been?:_

She smiled wearily at Ratchet's aggravated tone. "Just took a little detour on the way home, Ratchet. You got a ground bridge for me?"

He grumbled before replying. _:Just locking onto your signature now. Bumblebee will be coming through to help you.:_

Arcee forced herself to stand up. "I just need the bridge, Ratch." She stumbled. "Scratch that, I might need support."

She let the drop out and waited for the Autobot's ground bridge to appear. She rerouted all remaining energy into keeping her standing and optics online. All other systems shut down, as a result Arcee felt blind as her scanners and sensory receptors disappeared. Her body, already warmed in the harsh sun began to overheat.

Arcee's optics flickered out as her power reserves dropped well below operational levels. Now she was literally blind. With her audio sensors turned down low, she could only just hear the space bridge activate near her. A touch on her arm surprised her.

"Arcee, it's just me." Bumblebee said with his usual clicks and whirrs.

Arcee relaxed slightly and boosted the power to her optics again. Bee's yellow head was tilted down to her, concern evident in his optics.

"I'm going to need some help, Bumblebee. My energon levels are gone."

The yellow scout nodded and placed an arm around her waist as support. He moved her arm around his neck and started towards the ground bridge.

Arcee focused on putting one foot in front of the other, thankful the Bumblebee was there supporting her weight. As they reached the bridge Arcee acknowledged that it was more Bee carrying her than her walking. Her legs lost whatever tension they had after a few steps.

The slight lurch of crossing through a ground bridge had never felt so welcome. Once they were inside the base Ratchet descended, his brusque manner would have made Arcee smile if she hadn't been on the verge of offlining.

"Scrap! She's running on fumes. Give her to me Bumblebee, go and get two cubes from our stores."

Arcee was aware that she had been picked up, completely off her feet and was being carried to Ratchet's med-station. She onlined her optics long enough to catch the medic's gaze before she gave in to her system's demands.

…...

Optimus Prime looked down at his femme soldier and felt an ache in his spark. He had always hated seeing those under his command injured and Arcee had never looked so vulnerable. She was a fighter, always on the frontline, always helping save a bot's life. Now, she was hooked up to multiple wires and pipes that were doing everything for her; from monitoring her spark to pushing energon through her body and operating her internal systems.

"What can you tell me, Ratchet?"

Their medic tapped at the console near Arcee's head, when he faced Optimus he looked far older and more tired than he ever had previously.

"She has been through something terrible, Optimus. There is evidence of severe physical abuse. I suspect torture instruments were used. There was plating missing from her shoulder and hip; in both sections the circuitry had claw marks, there were dental marks on the shoulder as well. The conduits in her body were fried, probably from the torture. There were some anomalies in her spark reading as well but that could be from the abuse or the energon deprivation. All of her internal operations were shut down due to the lack of energy and some are struggling to come back online."

Optimus frowned. "When do you think she will be conscious?"

Ratchet shrugged. "It could be in a few minutes, could be in a few more days. It depends on how quickly her body can recover from what she went though."

Optimus nodded and placed a hand on Arcee's motionless frame, willing her not to give in. "We will keep the children away. Good work, Ratchet."

He turned away and made sure the makeshift partition was in place. The human children didn't usually like to explore into Ratchet's domain but Optimus had decided it would be prudent to discourage them from trying to now.

His foresight was rewarded as Jack came running over, his eyes trying to see through the metal partition. Optimus placed himself in front of the small human.

"Jack, you should not be here."

"I know, Optimus, but can I just see her? I need to know she's okay."

Optimus knelt down. "Arcee is not able to respond to you, right now. Ratchet is doing everything he can to bring her back online but you must be patient, Jack. Arcee was hurt badly aboard the Nemesis."

Jack's face furrowed, his eyes dropped to the floor. "All right, Optimus. Will you let me know when she's better?"

"Of course, Jack."

* * *

**Sorry for the short update but I am at work and this is absolutely what I should be doing instead :/ **

**There will be more Knock Out in the next chap. It's half written, so please review and you'll get it faster :)**

**TammyCat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Sorry it's taken me this long to update. Thank you for all the reviews, fav's and follows. I hope I can do your attention justice.**

**Massive thank you to my friend Mel, who has been kind enough to beta for me even though she's not a big tf fan. I think she likes the sexy bits...but then who doesn't :)**

**Here we go and I hope you like it...as I promised, more Knock Out ;)**

* * *

_3 days later_

_Jasper, Nevada_

Ratchet sighed in relief as his patient continued to show improvement. Her spark was back to normal and he was getting good results from her energon pump and neural circuitry.

He expected that she would wake up very soon, a day at the most.

With all this time spent monitoring and hovering over Arcee, he had managed to buff out the scratches in her paintwork. He glared at the obvious evidence of her captivity; a ring of red circled her neck and wrists.

Ratchet could guess, just by the evidence in front of him, that Arcee had been held down on her back but she had fought. He felt pride grow in his spark for their brave femme, not many had stayed on to fight once Cybertron had fallen. Most had gone off as refugees to protect what they could of their species. Prime's own Bonded had led the charge, her team of femmes keeping the sparklings that had survived safe.

Not Arcee though, she had stayed to help them defend the Autobot cause. She was fierce and had clearly fought against her torturer.

Ratchet had a pretty good idea who had done it too. The plating of her shoulder and hip had been carefully removed to expose the circuitry beneath, not ripped off as Airachnid would have done. The rings of red only strengthened his suspicions. The Decepticon medic, Knock Out, had much to answer for.

Ratchet took his now familiar seat at Arcee's bedside and waited for her to online.

Optimus smiled gently as Arcee blinked softly, her optics coming into focus. He had come in for an update on her condition just in time to see her come online.

Ratchet groused quietly off to the side, Optimus knew that was a sign that he was pleased. Ratchet had been working hard for almost a week to get Arcee stabilised and functional again.

"Welcome back online." The medic said as he leaned over her, his scanner running. "You were barely functional when Bumblebee brought you in."

Arcee smirked. "I couldn't ask for a better face to see before going into stasis."

Ratchet huffed. "Better me than a Decepticon."

Optimus didn't miss the way Arcee tensed, her optics clouding for several seconds as if she was seeing something else.

He hid his frown as he stepped closer to her berth. Arcee jerked her head towards him, her optics now clear and alert.

"Optimus, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have chased Airachnid through the ground bridge. You can believe me when I say I won't do that again." Her tone and expression were properly repentant.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "We can discuss that later, when you are fully functional. In the meantime, I would like to know what happened to you on the Nemesis."

Ratchet started disengaging the cabling from Arcee's body, Optimus' optics easily picking up on the way she flinched whenever he got near her spark. When everything was removed, Arcee sat up with their help.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Optimus."

"I can understand that but you had a lot of damage, Arcee. Ratchet and I can only guess at what happened and we're not coming to any good conclusions."

Arcee tensed, her optics taking on a faraway look again. Optimus wished he didn't have to push the subject but he couldn't afford not to know.

"Long story short, the Decepticons are better at hide'n'seek than I am."

"They captured you."

If Arcee could get any more tense, she did. "Yes, sir."

"What did they use to torture you?"

Arcee began to shake. Optimus frowned and touched her shoulder. His frown deepened when she flinched away from him. This wasn't normal behaviour for Arcee.

"An electro-prod."

Optimus pushed away the anger that bubbled from his spark. He couldn't be surprised that the Decepticons would use illegal methods of torture but he was furious that they had used it on his soldier. He could see Ratchet struggling with his own reaction to Arcee's words; he had turned away from them to hide his anger.

"Did you tell them anything?"

Her head shook. "No, sir."

"Good. Now, who did this to you?"

Arcee hesitated and her words came out in a whisper. "Knock Out."

Ratchet turned back, effectively cutting off Optimus with a glare. "You're fine to leave. I'm not signing you off on active duty at all. Rest is your main priority while your systems sync."

Arcee nodded and Optimus moved to help her off the berth.

"The others will be pleased to see you well again." He said as he let her lean on him. "Jack has been trying to sneak into the medbay to make sure Ratchet wasn't disassembling you."

Arcee smiled and Prime was glad he could lift her spirits. He watched as she walked away from the medbay, she was quickly gathered up by Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Optimus didn't doubt that the humans were close behind.

* * *

_Nemesis, Somewhere over China_

Knock Out slammed a fist into the table that had so recently held an Autobot. Damn her!

He hadn't expected her to be able to get out of the restraints quite so quickly, nor had he expected her to thrash Airachnid with his electro-prod. If Arcee had managed to deactivate the femme, she would have taken at least one task from his to-do list. But no, Arcee had left her nemesis online just to irritate him.

He continued to glower at the empty table uselessly. He was angry that she had escaped, he was even angrier that he had done exactly what he had accused Airachnid of. He'd underestimated her.

But why was he still angry now? The Autobot had escaped over a week ago. He should have been able to shrug off his irritation by now. Instead it had festered, lingering on the edges on his mind at all times.

He grabbed the electro-prod he'd retrieved from the control panel of the ground bridge. Memories invaded as he watched it spark. Memories that woke him in the middle of his recharge, disturbing his beauty sleep.

What would he do now? Find her? Destroy her? Frag her?

He growled in frustration and slammed his fist into the table again.

The door to his lab hummed open, Breakdown entered. He was the only one who could without fear of being dismantled.

"What?" Knock Out demanded harshly.

"Lord Megatron wants to know when Airachnid will be functional again."

Knock Out's mood darkened further. "She'll be functional when I'm done with her."

"Megatron seems to want her for a mission."

He glared at the closest thing he had to a friend. Breakdown stared back at him, an expression that wasn't quite concern in his optics. Knock Out didn't expect Breakdown to understand his bad mood and was pleased he wasn't pushing for answers.

"Fine." The word came out through gritted dentals.

The march to the medbay was short but gave Knock Out enough time to plan the way he wanted to deactivate Airachnid.

Megatron was waiting for them; Starscream was lounging on an unoccupied berth.

"I expected better work from you, doctor." The large mech said in his usual growl.

"My lord, I have Airachnid on a schedule conducive to a swift recovery, she suffered a full system shut down and rebooting has been difficult. Several sections of wiring have fused together under the high electrical charge…. I have had to restore my security and labs as well in the meantime."

Megatron's optics narrowed. "Your petty disagreements with Airachnid are not my concern. What I want is this ship to run without needing to be here to oversee my officers."

"She broke into my private laboratory and released my prisoner." Knock Out argued.

The Decepticon leader didn't look like he cared and Knock Out swallowed his anger.

"I can bring her online in two cycles, my liege."

Megatron nodded once and left the medbay, Starscream swept out after him, a smug look on his face. Knock Out snarled as the doors closed. His burning gaze turned on the femme currently occupying his domain.

She looked peaceful, optics shuttered and body relaxed. Only Knock Out knew the pain she would go through once the machines keeping her in this state were turned off prematurely. He smiled maliciously.

* * *

_3 days later _

_Jasper, Nevada_

Arcee hated the feeling of weakness running through her body. The knowledge that she still couldn't do many of her usual tasks unaided was like a knife in her side. Ratchet had been forcing her to consume high density energon since onlining, a cube of it sat next to her.

Bumblebee was once again nearby. She raised a brow at him. "I'm fine Bee, you can stop hovering."

"You didn't see what you looked like in the desert." He whirred and clicked back at her.

Arcee nodded. She knew about the superficial damage she had received aside from the full system shut down. There had been numerous dents and marks on her body, Arcee hoped there had been no obvious paint transfers. She'd rather the team not know about her dalliance with Knock Out.

Her hand moved to her throat, a ring of red paint circled the base of her neck with matching bands around her wrists. She knew Knock Out had done it; he was the type to mark his victims as he tried to prove his dominion over them. She had tried to remove the marks but whatever the vain mech had used seemed to be unmoveable.

She pushed the thoughts away to the back of her processor. She needed to focus on getting herself back in top form. Optimus wouldn't let her off lightly for reckless behaviour, although he might be a little lenient since she had already suffered for her stupidity.

Arcee groaned softly as she acknowledged that fact that, yes, she had been stupid. Very stupid. She hadn't been thinking when she'd followed Airachnid, hadn't been thinking as she'd leapt through that ground bridge. Certainly hadn't been thinking when she'd agreed to be Knock Out's plaything.

The distinctive sound of the ground bridge powering up distracted brought her mind back. Arcee forced her body not to react even as every sensor screamed at her. She hated that she flinched whenever the ground bridge activated, she didn't know why it was the sound of the bridge that affected her so much but it did. With it always came the memories of Knock Out, she snarled internally as his face floated through her processor.

Arcee shoved to her feet and marched off towards her quarters. It was safer in there for her at the moment. She knew from recent experience that she couldn't just dispel Knock Out from her thoughts once he'd appeared. He would linger, taunting her with phantom caresses that she knew weren't real but couldn't help the way her body reacted.

She made it inside her quarters just as her fans kicked in, the sound loud in the quiet room. Arcee closed her optics as she fell back into her memories. She leaned against the door, the metal feeling remarkably similar to the table she had been restrained on. A soft sound came from her throat before she could stop it. Sharp claws moved over her body and Arcee writhed against the door, her spark heating quickly.

The memories built and Arcee pushed her body to move towards her berth. If she had to go through this again at least she would be comfortable.

The moment her back hit the cushioning the wall in her processor fell, releasing the sensations and images that had been threatening for days. She could see his arrogant smile as he made her arch off the berth and into his hands. She could hear the gasps and moans coming from her own vocaliser and feel the tips of his claws dig into her hip plating. The addictive taste of his kiss invaded her mouth and heat spread across her systems.

A frustrated growl echoed in the small room as Arcee tried to figure out how to relieve the pressure building in her body. Her inexperience, having never been an issue before, was starting to become a problem. She didn't know what to do to ease her systems. She didn't necessarily want to overload, she just wanted to be able to function normally.

Damn the mech!

He'd done this to her. He'd activated coding she hadn't needed or wanted before. Arcee swore quietly, wishing he was there so she could strangle him. She pictured herself with her hands wrapped around his neck. Her engine kicked up a gear and she moaned at the vibrations. Maybe that was an option…could she visualise Knock Out strongly enough to get her to overload?... it was worth a shot.

She closed her optics and focused on her fantasy.

Knock Out grinned at her, his customary smug expression in place. Red optics darkened as they stared at her, his expression turning predatory. Broad shoulders and gleaming paint filled her vision as he leaned over her, his hands already reaching out to touch her. Sharp tipped claws skated lightly across her armour leaving her shaking with need. She felt hot air caress her neck moment before his mouth was there. Little bites and licks sent pleasure flying through her, making her spark pulse and whirl in its' housing.

Her hands moved over the smooth plating of his back, pulling him closer. She wanted to feel his body against hers and the way he pressed her down into the padding of the berth. His mouth left her neck and Arcee almost cried out at the loss. She opened her optics to see him hovering over her, his red optics locked on hers. Slowly he lowered onto her, Arcee arching up to meet him part way, her lips open in invitation. As with their encounter on the Nemesis, Knock Out didn't let the offer go to waste.

Hot lips latched onto her own, his denta lightly nipping to get her to open further for him. A rough sound left her throat as she did what he wanted. Knock Out invaded, his glossa moving to tangle with hers sensuously as his hand traced the edge of her face. The familiar taste of him filled her senses until she didn't care what was happening.

Except that something was wrong. Acree couldn't pick what but something was definitely off in this fantasy.

Knock Out moved back, his lips trailing down to her audio. His voice was rough as he echoed her thoughts. "Something is wrong, my dear."

"Yes." She replied softly. "But what?"

The body over her stilled momentarily then growled. "This."

Suddenly his denta sank into her shoulder and Arcee cried out at the violent change in Knock Out's demeanour. His hands gripped at her thighs, pulling them apart to allow him to grind their hips together. Static filled her vision as Knock Out forced his dominant personality on her.

"This is what you need, little Autobot. This is what you want. Not some romantic slag." The voice was dark seduction in her audio, filled with promises of pleasures she didn't understand.

Arcee groaned as her body was manhandled. Why had she imagined him to be anything other than how she had known him on the Nemesis? This was how she knew him, rough hands and deep claiming kisses as he used her body for his pleasure. Skilled fingers dipped between seams making Arcee thrash on the berth. She could feel his smug smile against her neck and he went back to her shoulder, his glossa playing over the exposed circuitry. Lightening streaked through her to pool at her spark.

Even though Arcee knew that this wasn't real, it was frighteningly realistic. She could feel his claws digging into her plating and tasted his essence as he jacked into her. She threw her head back on the berth, laying her body open to Knock Out; she was his to play with just so long as he continued to build the heat in her systems.

All of a sudden everything went still and Knock Out loomed over her, his handsome face shined with excess energy and the gleam in his optics sent further shivers through her chassis. He rocked his hips hard and ground their chests together, his horse growl the last thing Arcee heard as her spark exploded. Sharp pleasure swamped every system as the overload swept through her, her frame practically vibrating on the berth.

Arcee opened her optics to see an empty room, no Knock Out. She ran her hands over her body to assure herself that all her plating was intact. Her interface panel still solidly closed. She dropped her head back and tried to relax but her body was still thrumming with remembered sensations. She controlled the frown that threatened when she could still taste Knock Out on her glossa.

Shame and humiliation edged into her processor once again, how could her body still react like that? Knock Out had tortured her for fun, stripping her of her defences in hopes of destroying her. Why did she still want him?

Arcee puffed out a small sigh; she would have to do her best to avoid the Decepticon medic as much as she could until she figured out what was going on in her processor.

* * *

_Nemesis, over the Atlantic Ocean_

Knock Out growled as he tossed on his berth, trying not to jar his injured arm.

Megatron had finally taken his anger out on them for having lost an Autobot prisoner as well as not getting any viable information out of her. Knock Out had been beaten and thrown across the room; he had almost lost his arm to his leader's manhandling.

Airachnid hadn't been seen since she'd walked in after Knock Out had limped out.

A nasty grin grew on his face; he hoped Megatron had finally decided the femme was worth more as a decoration than an officer. Maybe her body would be mounted on the command deck for all to see. He made a mental note to make his next report in person.

He adjusted again, making sure not to put any pressure on the abused limb. Breakdown had been called in to help him realign the shoulder joint. The mechs big hands had done more damage to his paintwork than his arm was worth, in Knock Out's opinion.

His thoughts strayed, as they had a habit of doing recently, to the Autobot femme that had caused all this drama. Her face swam in his mind, her optics glaring at him defiantly before turning seductive. His spark heated as he recalled the way she had responded to him. He smiled as his mind conjured images of her face mid-overload. His smile grew as he accessed the recording he'd made whilst Arcee had still been on his table.

His spark heated pleasantly as she arched for him, the electricity playing over her body like an erotic light show. Her optics widened and her mouth dropped open and Knock Out growled his appreciation, his hands skimming over his own body to help ease the heat building inside him.

The video played and Knock Out groaned as the femme moved sensually to the music in his head. A sexy little video clip that made his engine rev and his fans turn on. His claws strayed to the edges of his interface panel, tracing the edges of the sensitive unit.

"Really, Knock Out? Reduced to self-servicing?"

Knock Out flinched and jerked his head towards the door. His optics widened even as his processor raced trying to understand what he was seeing.

Arcee sauntered closer; her hips rolling in a way that made his mouth go dry. Her body shone as if she'd just been detailed, the rings of his red stood out against the cool blue and silver. Lust shot through his spark as she crawled onto the berth and straddled his waist.

"This clearly isn't real." He said even as he rested his hands on her thighs.

She smirked and leaned down, tracing his interface panel with her glossa. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"No." _Sweet Primus no!_

Arcee's smirk turned sultry as she worked her way up his chest, pressing soft kisses to the metal over his spark and lingering over his headlights, heat flaring from every point of contact reaching down to his spark. The little flicks of her glossa on the sensitive lines of armour had Knock Out closing his optics in ecstasy. Her delicate fingers slipped between his plating to tease at the sensors and wiring beneath. His body jerked as she worked him over, his cooling fans kicked higher.

His hands tightened on her thighs before sliding up to span her waist and shift her higher, bringing her face up to his. Her optics shone bright with desire and dipped down to his mouth before locking with his. A deep rumble started in Knock Out's engine. Arcee arched her back like one of the earthen felines, the move bringing her body within centimetres of touching his. The heat radiating from her sent all of Knock Out's sensors into overdrive.

Arcee grinned hungrily moments before kissing him aggressively, her lips and glossa commanding him to respond. Knock Out did, he kissed her back violently. Hands gripped and caressed but Knock Out couldn't pull her down to close that final distance between them. His body raged as he worked at turning Arcee into a writhing flame of need.

She broke away, her face flushed with excess energy. He could hear the combined hum of their cooling fans as they worked overtime. She moved to whisper in his audial, somehow managing to keep that maddening distance between them.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me."

Knock Out's optics widened at the bizarre endearment but didn't pull away from her, her hands were moving again to trace the edges of his interface.

"Oh frag." Knock Out groaned, his hand coming up to manoeuvre her head into a position he could access again.

Arcee's answering moan sent heat shooting through his body once more. His hands moved to mould her form, enjoying the sounds she made as he ran his fingers down the middle of her back and along the winglets. She threw her head back with a gasp as his claws played across the sensitive edges of the small sensory panels.

Blue optics dark with need stared down at him, intent clear in their depths.

"Primus."

Her low laugh was Knock Out undoing, his interface panel snapped open. He wouldn't last long now, not with Arcee being so aggressive. He hoped that the real Autobot had this much fire in her. He suspected that she did and he fully intended on cornering her again to find out.

He trembled gently as Arcee played with his cable, her fingers running over the sensitive jack end slowly. Knock Out gritted his denta as she tortured him. Sharp lances of pleasure streaked through him with every slide of her fingers, making his spark pulse wildly.

A soft laugh was his only warning as she jacked into him, sending fire flowing along every circuit board and synapse. Arcee's hands moved over him, playing in the vents along his shoulder and dipping down to dig into the plating of his waist and hips.

He shuddered as she writhed against him, her body moving in time with the bursts of energy she was pushing into his body. The heat around his spark was becoming almost painful without a full connection with the femme.

Knock Out wasn't prepared for the overload as it hit. The abrupt spike of pleasure erupting through his body with no warning. Energon boiled in his veins and his spark whirled faster than ever before as the pleasure spread through each and every one of his systems until they were wrung dry.

Bolting straight up on his berth, Knock Out heaved air through his vents. His body was still over heated from his overload. A quick look around his quarters showed Knock Out that everything was normal. No Arcee. What the Pit sort of dream was that? His hand moved down his chest and gingerly closed the panel that had sprung open during his overload.

He lay back down, his processor whirling trying to find a reason for such an intense dream. His body drained from the burst of energy, Knock Out felt his systems starting to cycle down for recharge. Arcee's laughter still in his audios.

* * *

_1 month later_

_Jasper, Nevada_

"I have detected an exposed energon signature."

Ratchet's yell brought then all to the main room. Arcee's spark pulsed eagerly, Optimus had taken her off desk duty two days ago and she was itching to get off base. The brief ride with Jack hadn't gotten all the kinks out of her systems.

Bumblebee nodded to her and rubbed his hands together, even for the scout it had been a slow month. The Decepticons hadn't been making as much trouble as usual.

Optimus studied the map Ratchet had on screen, he nodded and Ratchet turned to the control console.

Arcee stood straight under her leader's optics, she knew Optimus was appraising her and she really wanted this mission. She wanted to get off base and she wanted to feel the kick of her gun as she shot at Decepticons.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, you will come with me to investigate. Ratchet, give us a ground bridge."

Arcee let a small smile lift her lips when Prime turned to the opening bridge. Bee trilled at her happily and she touched her fist to his.

* * *

The mine was in production when they arrived. Decepticon grunts were hauling the mined energon to the waiting transport.

Arcee was crouched down next to Prime behind an outcropping of rock. They watched and waited, judging how and when would be the best time to stage an attack on the mine. Bumblebee came out of nowhere on their left, both Prime and Arcee too used to the scout's abilities to be surprised.

Bumbkbee reported in his usual whirs and clicks. "They're taking the energon out in shifts. The teams are made up of five and there is a forty minute window between shifts. Once one team has left there are roughly thirty Decepticons inside the mine still excavating the energon."

Optimus Prime nodded. "Arcee, you and I will take out the Decepticons guarding the entrance as soon as the next team leaves. Bumblebee, you go in and find the control hub. Sabotage it if you can and find a safe defensible position."

The yellow head bobbed and Bee disappeared again into the rocky landscape.

Arcee kept her excitement in check. "The Decepticons outside should be easy enough to deactivate. We should have plenty of time to get inside and empty the mine."

Prime nodded. "We will collect as much energon as possible."

"The Decepticons have been quiet recently, are we looking for clues as well?"

"If there is anything to be found we will find it."

Arcee studied her commander's profile before she turned back to look down at the hole in the Cliffside. Optimus Prime's words and tone always managed to boost her morale before a fight. She'd been under more than one command and Prime was the best leader she had ever seen. His concern for his troops was evident and Arcee had sworn to protect him with her life if need be. She wasn't the only one to do so either, Optimus inspired devotion from all his soldiers.

Arcee returned her attention to the Decepticons guarding the entrance. Soon enough a team of five mechs appeared, pushing three carts of raw energon. The volatile crystals gleamed in the sunshine. Arcee did a quick calculation and frowned. In those carts alone was enough energon to keep the whole team's energy reserves at maximum for eight months. No wonder the Decepticons were kicking their afts all over the planet.

Optimus motioned her to follow him as the five mechs entered the ground bridge that had appeared in front of them.

_The ground bridge to the Nemesis_. Her processor whispered. _It would be so easy to sneak on again. You know the Decepticon's timetable and the way to Knock Out's lab._

Arcee shoved the thoughts away even as a sliver of heat went through her spark.

They descended to the rocky floor of the canyon without the guards seeing them. Stupid as ever, she exchanged a look with Prime that said as much.

The Decepticons didn't notice them until it was too late. Optimus and Arcee fell on them like wolves, the air was quickly filled with the sounds of rending metal and showers of lubricants as internal systems gave way to blades and laser fire.

Arcee transformed her arm back and kicked the dismembered head away from her as the last one fell. It clanked across the rocky ground towards her leader. Optimus Prime stood over a collection of body parts, his battlemask splattered with energon.

They cleaned themselves off and entered the mine. Bumblebee should have already been through this section and eliminated some of their enemies. An arm poking out from behind some boulders told them that the scout had been successful, now all they had to do was find him and complete the mission.

Arcee kept her sensors open as she took point, she wouldn't risk Optimus' safety even on a standard energon raid. She heard the Decepticons long before they saw them. The sounds of industry echoing along the passageway.

The entrance tunnel opened up into a cavern, the only light came from the Decepticon rigs and the energon itself. Arcee's mouth watered at the sight of so much energon. It would be a huge victory if they could retrieve even a quarter of what was here.

A soft sound drew their attention to a side tunnel, Bumblebee's head poked out from the shadows. The smaller tunnel led them down around the side of the cavern as Bumblebee filled them in on what he'd seen of the operation.

"There are three drilling rigs, the rest is being done by hand." He pointed to the columns of stone throughout the cave. "Those are load bearing. If we can take those out we can bring the ceiling down."

"That will bring down half the mountain on top of us." Arcee pointed out.

Prime's optics moved over the mining operation. "We'll keep that in mind for our escape. "

He went quiet and they waited as their leader came up with a plan. Arcee edged closer to the tunnel's entrance. She watched as a pair of grunts heaved the heavy crystal sections into the carts, prepping for the next departure. It wouldn't be hard to pick off a few of the Decepticons from here, her gun hummed to life as she thought about it. A sharp yell had her pushing back into the rock wall, her spark pulsing sharply.

"Hurry up, you useless excuses of scrap metal! The sooner you finish the sooner we're back on the ship." The voice dropped. "And that had better be soon, this rock dust is dulling my shine."

Arcee tried to make herself as small as possible as Knock Out came into view. He was far enough away that Arcee felt safe to move back into the tunnel. Against her better judgement she watched as he sauntered around the working Decepticons, yelling at them regularly. Her gaze tracked the way he moved, drinking in the sight even as she knew she shouldn't. Heat bathed her spark and spread through her systems. It was terrible and wonderful, knowing that he was here. The damn mech had been plaguing her thoughts and recharge ever since her capture.

She quietly made her way back to Optimus and Bumblebee.

"They're loading up for the next shipment already. " She reported tersely. "If we can wait for them to do most of the work we can escape quicker."

Optimus nodded. "I would prefer to get what we can and return to base before the Decepticons can call for help."

"I can disable their communications array but that will alert the 'Cons on the Nemesis." Bumblebee said.

Silence ruled for several minutes as they thought about possible plans for extracting as much energon as possible. Arcee hoped Prime wouldn't call on her to come up with a plan; as hard as she tried to stop it, her processor was filling up with thoughts and fantasies of Knock Out. She was slowly starting to hate herself.

In an effort to be productive, she returned to the mouth of the tunnel and watched the Decepticons. Her optics sighted twenty mechs, the rest Bumblebee had seen must be deeper within the mine. The 'Cons she had seen earlier loading the carts now had one and a half full of the crystalized energon. Her tanks gurgled at the sight; if the raw energon wasn't poisonous to them she would have broken off a piece and eaten it like humans did candy. Knock Out was nowhere to be seen.

Prime caught her attention and she returned.

"How much energon is ready to go?"

"They're filling up the second cart now. Another fifteen minutes and they should be moving onto the third."

He nodded. "Bumblebee, I want you and Arcee to secure the carts and prepare depart with the energon. I'll draw the Decepticons into the lower caves. Once there, you two shoot out the columns at the east side of the cave and trap the Decepticons in the rubble."

"But Optimus, that'll cause a cave in." Arcee said. "If you don't get around the Decepticons fast enough, you'll be trapped with them. Let me distract them, I'm smaller and quicker."

Prime didn't respond. Arcee knew he didn't like to send them out into possibly fatal situations but it was also his duty to make sure their team survived and prospered. It was a conflict Arcee was glad she didn't have to face.

Arcee pushed her case. "Prime, you and Bumblebee are stronger than I am. You'll be able to get the energon sections into the carts easier while I lead them through the caves. I'll give you a signal and we'll shoot out the columns. "

Once again Prime didn't respond immediately, instead he stared at them, Bumblebee having moved closer to her in a show of support. Arcee made a mental note to repay him sometime.

"Very well. You'll have to lead the Decepticons away long enough for Bumblebee and I to get the energon loaded and out of the mine. When you can't stay ahead of them safely, comm. us and we'll bring down the ceiling. Don't do anything rash, Arcee, Ratchet will have my plating if you get injured again."

Arcee nodded and shook out her shoulders. It would take all her speed and agility to lead the Decepticons on a chase through the cave system. She just hoped that the path she chose didn't lead to a dead end.

She approached the tunnel entrance carefully; she didn't want the Decepticons to see her before she was well away from the Autobots.

Arcee ducked behind some boulders as she skirted the cavern. She could hear the grunts talking to each other in low voices and stayed on the far side of the machinery. When she was halfway to the deeper tunnels she stood up and shot one of the Decepticons in the chest.

A cry went up and Arcee dashed across the open area towards the tunnels. Blaster fire cut in front of her and she skidded to a stop, looking around her to see if she had everyone's attention. Her gaze stopped and locked on Knock Out. He wore an expression not to different from the one she'd seen as she'd escaped the Nemesis. It quickly changed and heat flooded her spark at the predatory gleam in his optics.

"Catch the Autobot, bring her to me."

His order was sharp and harsh and had Arcee transforming. She reared on her back tyre and tore off away from the Decepticons. She wouldn't be quite so easy to catch this time.

* * *

**Please review and I will work my butt off to update again as soon as possible.**

**TammyCat**


End file.
